This invention relates to surface-mounting wiring devices and, more specifically, to thin and surface-mounting type receptacles or the like wiring devices having plug-blade receiving metal fittings.
The surface-mounting wiring devices of the type referred to are so arranged that the plug-blade receiving fittings are connectable to a power supply line for supplying electric power to electrical equipment attachment plug blades which are inserted into the plug-blade receiving fittings, and find their usefulness when employed in particular as an alternative receptacle for any already mounted receptacle because they can be mounted directly against a wall surface or the like.